


[Podfic] Embrace

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Podfic Amnesty [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Consensual Possession, M/M, Possession, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: In order to avoid Detroit, Sam relinquishes his body to Gabriel temporarily.





	[Podfic] Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Embrace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185778) by [breakaway71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakaway71/pseuds/breakaway71). 

> This is in my podfic amnesty series because it has some minor audio issues that would have made me consider rerecording if I could at all remember my audio setup. 
> 
> I have no memory whatsoever of recording this but according to the file data I did so less than a year ago. ^^;;;
> 
> Thank you to morganoconner for the [blanket permission statement](http://fire-juggler.livejournal.com/95809.html?thread=695873)!
> 
> Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/188775.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/188570830653/fandom-supernatural-pairing-gabrielsam), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/spn_embrace_morganoconner_sylvaine).

  
cover by sylvaine  
art used is "Embrace White" by Tamara Jovandic-Everson, which I can't link to directly because it only turns up on a gallery's website with a purchase option, but [her portfolio shows this artwork among others](https://tamarajovandic.com/portfolio/items/figurative/). 

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click mp3 to stream):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SPN/spn_embrace_morganoconner_sylvaine.mp3) (7.7 MB | 0:16:14)  
[m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/SPN/spn_embrace_morganoconner_sylvaine.m4b) (8.1 MB | 0:16:14)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
